The Choice
by KawaPlease
Summary: Cuddy a fait son choix, mais est-il le bon?  4 Chapters.
1. Introduction

_Salut les amiches! Je vous donne de mes nouvelles tout en publiant cette fic finie depuis belle lurette et que vous avez pu lire sur Sweetsauce. C'est juste histoire de rassembler mes fics ici. D'ailleurs, en toute honnêteté, ce n'est pas ma fic préférée... Mais je veux pas vous dégoûter! xD  
_

_Bref, j'ai écrit deux one-shots qu'il faut que je tape, et je suis sur une nouvelle petite fic qui s'appelle, pour tout vous dire « Never Thought About Having An Affair ? » (Ne me demandez pas pourquoi les majuscules...) Mais étant donné que je suis assez flemmarde, et que le boulot s'accumule étrangement sans la moindre réaction de ma part, ce sera peut être pas pour bientôt... Mais j'essaie, je vous promets ! (A)._

_Voili voilou ! Je suis bien consciente qu'il n'y a plus grand monde qui poste en ce moment, et à dire vrai, je ne suis plus aussi motivée pour écrire des fics sur House (ou pour écrire tout court...)._

_Breeeef ! Je vous poste l'intro et le chapitre 1 dans la foulée ! Bonne lecture ! Have a review !_

« I'm going to some place where I've never been before ! »

Les doigts de House pianotaient sur la table basse entre une bouteille de bourbon et un verre à moitié plein. C'était encore une soirée chaude, collante et étouffante comme une tarte à la mélasse. Des relents de goudron fondu s'infiltraient à travers les fenêtres entrouvertes de l'appartement du diagnosticien. Les derniers accords et les dernières paroles désespérées du chanteur des Canned Heat s'achevèrent. Elles résonnèrent encore quelques secondes, comme si les sons eux-mêmes restaient figés.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit et House sursauta, renversant quelques gouttes de bourbon sur la moquette. Intrigué, il alla ouvrir sans prendre la peine de vérifier qui se tenait devant la porte. L'esprit quelque peu engourdi par l'alcool, il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que Lisa Cuddy se tenait sur le seuil, le visage rouge de larmes.

« Je peux entrer ? »

House cligna des yeux, hébété.

« Ouais, enfin je crois... »

Il entrouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres de plus pour la laisser passer.

« Un café ? proposa-t-il pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le rebord de son canapé. Bon, Ok, je vous sers du cognac, poursuivit-il, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. »

Il servit généreusement deux verres plein à ras-bord. Il revint finalement dans son salon et tendit son verre à Cuddy. *Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, bordel de merde ? Houlà, house, tu as battu ton record du plus grand nombre de gros mots en une seule phrase !* Un peu consterné par cette pensée, il s'assit à côté de Cuddy.

« Mettez vous encore plus au bord, si vous voulez, vous finirez bien par tomber, qui sait ? fit il, ironique. »

Elle eut un petit sourire et se cala au fond du canapé, faisant remonter involontairement sa jupe. House n'en perdit pas une miette. Il se ressaisit et demanda :

« Cuddy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous savez qu'il est... hum... à peu près deux heures du matin ? »

Elle se moucha puis elle parla enfin.

« Rachel... Rachel a disparu. »

_TBC _


	2. Chapitre 1

_Le chapitre 1! Des réactions? ;) _

House resta sans réaction pendant quelques temps. Il ne pensait à rien si ce n'est pourquoi il n'avait pas tutoyé Lisa. Sûrement un vieux réflexe _d'avant_... Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé et l'enlaça maladroitement. IL ne s'avait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et chuchota :

« Rachel ? Vous avez appelé les flics ? »

Elle fit non de la tête, toujours en larmes. House était désemparé devant ce spectacle inhabituel. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais sa conscience lui dit que ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment...

« Lisa... Tout va s'arranger, on va la retrouver... Elle n'est sûrement pas loin...

-Pas loin ? Elle est peut être allé prendre un bain de minuit, toute seule, sans sa nounou ! Qui sait ! Tout va s'arranger ? Tu oses dire ça alors que tu ne sais même pas tout ce que j'ai traversé pour pouvoir...

-...

-Il faut que je prévienne la police, s'écria Cuddy en se ruant sur le téléphone, sortant de sa léthargie. Je vais le faire ! Je...

-NON ! s'écria subitement House. NON ! »

Cuddy le dévisagea, quelque peu perturbé par ce cri soudain.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Greg ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

House déglutit péniblement.

« Je veux dire... ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'énerva Cuddy, au bord d'une nouvelle crise d'hystérie. C4est ma fille ! Je ne peux la laisser toute seule, aux mains de ces...

-Ce que je veux dire, reprit House doucement, c'est que nous connaissons tous les deux le meilleur détective privé qui fera le moins de remous dans notre existence. »

Lisa Cuddy se leva d'un bond.

« LUCAS ? Tu veux faire revenir LUCAS dans notre vie ?

-Non, Lisa, je veux qu'il retrouve Rachel pour que tu... nous puissions reprendre une vie normale.

-Je... je ne sais pas. Notre rupture, c'est ...trop ...récent. »

House la serra dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je le ferai moi-même, si tu as peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

-Je préfère te voir comme ça, sourit House.

-La situation n'a rien de drôle !

-Je sais, soupira le diagnosticien. Et si tu me racontais tout ?

-Okay, fit-elle en replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille droite. »

House émit un discret soupir de soulagement. Le plus dur était fait. Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité en voyant sa Lisa dans cet état. Et s'il faisait tout foirer, encore une fois ? Il ne se le pardonnerait pas, _elle_ ne lui pardonnerait pas. Pas quand il s'agissait de sa fille. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait traitée de bâtarde, elle avait failli le foutre à la porte... Il frissonna en y repensant. L'hôpital, c'était sa vie. Que ferait-il sans le Princeton Plainsboro ? Il ne préférait pas y répondre.

_Le jour d'avant..._

_Plaf. Un autre dossier s'étala sur la montagne d'autres posée sur le bureau. Cuddy poussa un soupir de frustration. A cet instant, elle s'imaginait chez elle, dans un bain moussant, avec sa fille et ... House ? Pourquoi pas, se dit-elle, il avait été gentil et conciliant ce matin pas d'opérations plus dangereuses que la normale –normale pour House, s'entend- il lui avait même apporté son café à 10h, juste comme elle l'aimait : bien mousseux et sucré. _

_Hum. Oui, décidément, il pourrait la rejoindre dans son bain. En revanche, elle n'était pas sûre que la présence de Rachel le réjouisse au plus haut point... Pourtant, il avait parut bien s'entendre avec elle, mais le courant ne passait pas. Ce n'était pas comme avec Lucas... Lui savait s'occuper de Rachel, la faire rire... Cuddy secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées-là. House était House. Elle l'avait choisi et il fallait qu'elle assume les conséquences de son choix : les bonnes comme les mauvaises._

_A 12h, elle téléphona à la nounou de sa fille, comme à son habitude. Sa voix lui sembla tendue, mais comme elle affirmait que Rachel allait bien et qu'elle avait même mangé ses épinards (chose étrange), Cuddy en conclut que sa nounou était peut être préoccupée par des problèmes personnels._

_Le reste de la journée passa vite, sa monotonie rompue de temps à autres par la visite de House – visites très agréables d'ailleurs. Il lui avait apporté une glace généreusement entourée de chantilly, à croire qu'il essayait de l'engraisser... Cela lui fit repenser au conte que sa mère lui racontait lorsqu'elle était enfant, le conte où deux enfants, Hanzel et Gretel sont faits prisonniers par une sorcière qui les engraisse afin de pouvoir les manger. Elle sourit et se traita mentalement d'idiote._

_Vers 20h, elle passa au bureau de House pour lui proposer de le ramener chez eux._

_« Greg ? Tu rentres ? »_

_Le diagnosticien tourna ses yeux bleus vers elle et la toisa d'un regard étrangement méprisant._

_« Non, répondit-il, j'ai un cas. »_

_Cuddy se renfrogna. Cette réponse sous entendait clairement que elle n'en avait pas, qu'elle n'était pas un vrai médecin. D'habitude, elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour l'énerver, mais ce soir sa remarque l'irrita. Elle décida pourtant de passer à autre chose._

_« Vers quelle heure comptes-tu rentrer ? poursuivit-elle._

_-Je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je vais peut être passé la nuit dans mon ancien appartement, si je rentre tard. »_

_Douchée, Cuddy ouvrit la bouche dans une expression qu'elle jugea stupide._

_« Bon, très bien. A demain alors, fit-elle en essayant de rester digne. »_

_Elle tourna les talons, furieuse, et regagna sa voiture à travers le parking brûlant. Elle mit le contact et roula furieusement pour tenter d'oublier la goujaterie de son crétin de petit ami. Imbécile ! siffla-t-elle._

_Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle comprit que quelque chose clochait. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes... Elle sortit sa clé, subitement anxieuse, et poussa la porte d'entrée..._

_Elle alluma d'un geste prudent les lumières. Rien. Tout semblait normal. Son regard glissa de manière inconsciente sur les photos disposées sur sa cheminée. Un vieux cliché, ça aussi, les photos de la jeune femme rayonnante un bébé joufflu dans les bras. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas de photo de House..._

_Elle poursuivit son chemin vers la chambre de Rachel, son inquiétude face à cette maison vide et silencieuse reprenant le dessus. Qu'allait-elle découvrir ? Du verre brisé, une fenêtre ouverte, du sang sur la moquette ? Des bouts d'organes ? Ou sa fille atrocement mutilée ? Non, il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle se faisait des films... Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre de Rachel, elle n'y trouva rien de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Rien. Et c'était peut être pire. Confronté à cette absence douloureuse, elle s'évanouit, ne pouvant se confronter tout de suite à l'horrible réalité. Rachel n'était plus là._

_Elle reprit ses esprits lorsque l'horloge sonna une heure du matin. Elle se maudit aussitôt. Comment avait-elle pu rester aussi longtemps sans connaissance, alors que sa petite fille –sa vie même – avait disparue ? Elle gémit doucement. Elle se sentait vide, sans émotions. C'était comme si son cœur lui avait été arraché. Elle s'adossa contre le mur, dans une position semblable à celle qu'elle avait adoptée quand Joy lui avait été reprise et elle enfouit son visage dans le canard en peluche géant de Wilson offert à sa fille. La douceur de la matière synthétique étouffa ses sanglots convulsifs. Elle était anéantie._

_Elle repassa le film de sa vie de ces derniers mois avec sa fille. Rachel qui attrapait son hochet, Rachel qui riait aux éclats, Rachel qui tétait son biberon, Rachel qui se faisait chatouiller par Lucas... Autant de visions banals et maintenant inaccessibles. _

_Lucas. Lucas et elle. Elle enfouit plus profondément encore son visage dans ce stupide canard. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Certes, Lucas était nettement plus ennuyant que House les rares fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, elle avait simulé la moitié du temps... Rien à voir avec House, de ce point de vue là... De plus elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir jamais été amoureuse de Lucas mais d'un autre côté il avait été un père formidable pour Rachel... Et lui serait rentré bien avant elle, et alors peut être Rachel n'aurait pas disparue..._

_A cette dernière pensée, Cuddy se gifla mentalement. Quelle cruche ! Elle était là, à se lamenter sur sa vie sentimentale alors que sa fille était peut être quelque part, en train d'agoniser ! Elle avait déjà perdu trop de temps, bon Dieu ! _

_Elle se leva prestement, attrapa ses clés de voiture et se rua à l'appartement de House. _

« Et te voilà, murmura House en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux. »

Il se leva et alla jusqu'au bar il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un verre de bourbon qu'il tendit à Cuddy. Celle-ci l'avala cul-sec sans protester, elle parut se sentir mieux après cela.

« Bon, dit House. Je vais appeler Lucas, il n'y a plus un instant à perdre, tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux, tu verras tu te sentiras mieux. Et tu devrais aller te reposer après. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Cuddy acquiesça et sortit du salon. House s'empara du téléphone et composa le numéro de son rival. Celui-ci décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

« Allô ?

-Allô, le loser ? C'est House.

-J'avais reconnu. C'est bon ?

-Oui. Tu peux venir « enquêter ».

-J'arrive. Que le meilleur gagne, House. »

Il raccrocha. Il s'affala à nouveau dans son canapé et se massa les tempes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter ça ! Il allait réussir à tout gâcher, encore une fois ! A croire que c'était sa spécialité ! Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait vouvoyé Cuddy lorsqu'elle avait débarqué chez lui. Il avait eu peur qu'elle devine, peur qu'elle le rejette pour son acte stupide, peur de la perdre. Alors il avait repris ses distances. Mais maintenant il fallait aller jusqu'au bout.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis con, murmura-t-il. Jamais je n'aurais dû prêter attention à l'autre abruti... »

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

La sonnerie retentit violemment. House grogna et boita jusqu'à la porte. Un regard dans le judas lui apprit l'identité de son visiteur.  
"L'enfoiré..."  
Il ouvrit, tout en se massant la cuisse qui l'élançait pour la première fois de la journée. Le détective le salua d'un vague signe de tête et se servit directement un verre de bourbon au minibar de House.  
"Hum... fit il tout en buvant. J'ai jamais compris comment tu fais pour ingurgiter ca...  
-Chacun ses goûts. Personnellement, j'ai jamais compris comment tu as réussi à te taper Cuddy, rétorqua-t-il."  
Lucas eut un petit sourire contrit.  
"Où est-elle? demanda-t-il.  
-Elle dort, répondit House. Elle est épuisée, après toutes ces émotions...  
-Tu sais, c'est assez étrange de te voir avec elle... protecteur, et tout et tout... Le grand House qui s'inquiète des sentiments qu'éprouve sa patronne! Tu es devenu sentimentale dis moi.  
-Oh, ta gueule Lucas."  
Celui-ci avala une nouvelle gorgée de bourbon.  
"Je te sens assez tendu ce soir.  
-Oh, railla House, excuse moi de ne pas apprécier d'être coincé ici avec des minables comme toi!  
-N'empêche que tu as accepté mon idée. Tu avais des doutes.

Pour une fois, House n'avait rien à opposer à cet argument. Heureusement pour lui, il entendit Cuddy bailler dans sa chambre et se diriger vers la salon où il se trouvait. Quelques secondes plus tard elle entrait dans la pièce, encore toute ensommeillée mais plus belle que jamais dans son magnifique tee-shirt "Minnie". Elle se frotta les yeux quelques instants, l'esprit encore quelque peu embrumé par les émotions de la veille. Soudain, sans prévenir, House la vit se jeter dans les bras de Lucas. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en le voyant la serrer tout contre lui. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Lucas qui lui jeta un regard narquois tout en embrassant Cuddy sur la joue.  
"Salut, Lisa... C'est incroyable comment les gens peuvent changer en un mois; tu es de plus en plus belle.  
-Salut Lucas, répondit-elle."  
House observa avec satisfaction qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention aux compliments miteux de Lucas.  
"C'est gentil à toi d'être venu, poursuivit-elle.  
-C'est tout naturel, fit Lucas d'un air soudainement très sérieux. Ce petit bout de chou, je vais te la retrouver. Ne t'en fais pas, Lisa."  
Au grand mécontentement de House, il la prit dans ses bras et Cuddy répondit à cette étreinte avec une certaine chaleur. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment.  
"Bon, je suis pas détective, mais il faudrait pas commencer ton enquête par la maison de _Lisa, _Lucas? dit-il en accentuant sur son prénom.  
-Si, bien sûr, répliqua Lucas d'une voix étonnamment basse et grave."  
S'il comptait impressionner Cuddy avec cette voix faussement virile, il se trompait lourdement! estima House en silence. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'elle n'y prêtait même pas attention. Soudain, l'absurdité, la stupidité de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire le submergea. C'était stupide. C'était... humain. Non. Définitivement stupide. Mais il avait besoin d'être rassuré...

_TBC... Le chapitre 2 très vite! _


	3. Chapter 2

_Re tout le monde! Voilà donc le chapitre 2, c'est rapide je sais étant donné que tout est terminé! Bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude vos reviews et avis sont les bienvenus! :)_

_24 heures plus tôt... _

_"Hey everyone!"_  
House déboula, canne en main et sourire aux lèvres. Son équipe, et plus particulièrement Thirteen, le dévisagea avec un sourire moqueur.  
"Ca vous réussi, de sortir avec Cuddy, remarqua-t-elle.  
-Oui... fit House d'un air soudainement absent."  
Il venait de se rappeler un événement très désagréable qui s'était produit quelques heures auparavant.  
"Ils sortent ensemble? s'exclama Chase, décidément toujours à la ramasse.  
-On s'en fout! répliqua Foreman.  
-Bon, bon, s'aplatit Chase lâchement.  
-Hé! Où vous allez? dit Taub en voyant House reprendre sa canne et le manteau qu'il venait juste de poser.  
-Me faire sucer, répliqua-t-il brutalement.

-Sérieusement!  
-Nan, mais vous savez Taub, si les mots ont un sens, c'est pas pour rien! C'est pas une métaphore cette fois-ci... Oh, ne boudez pas! Même les génies ont droit à des moments de normalité!"  
Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Thirteen dissimula un petit sourire et se tourna vers Foreman qui soupirait.  
"Un homme de 40 ans, qui présentent de l'arythmie et des troubles du sommeil..."

Pendant ce temps là, House entrait sans frapper dans le bureau de Wilson qui sursauta violemment et renversa sa tasse. House s'assit presque sagement sur le canapé, tout en observant Wilson éponger un liquide jaunâtre répandu sur son bureau. A bout de quelques instants Wilson stoppa son mouvement, interloqué.  
"Je rêve ou tu ne fais même pas de remarques sur le fait que je bois de la tisane à 11h du matin?  
-Des tas de gens boivent de la tisane, Wilson. C'est pas un drame, rétorqua House.  
-Houlà. J'appelle Cuddy. Y'a quelque chose qui va pas, fit son ami en plaisantant.  
-Laisse tomber, dit House, l'air sombre."  
Wilson laissa tomber son éponge qui s'écrasa lourdement sur le parquet.  
"Raconte, ordonna-t-il en s'asseyant à son bureau, comme il le faisait avec ses patients."  
House triturait ses mains, l'air gêné.  
"Allez, s'agaça Wilson**. **Je veux pas te confesser, je veux que tu me racontes ce qui ne va pas."  
Il se frotta les yeux. Rêvait-il ou son ami semblait-il... honteux? Intrigué, il attendit qu'il prenne la parole.  
"Hum... C'est assez humiliant à avouer, en fait... lâcha-t-il avant de se renfermer dans son silence.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, au juste? Tu as piqué le string de Cuddy et tu ne sais plus où tu l'as mis?  
-Je pense que Lisa pense encore à Lucas, lâcha House comme une bombe. Nan, en fait, j'en suis sûr."

Wilson croisa les mains nerveusement.  
"Comment tu le sais? demanda-t-il à contrecœur.  
-Elle... parle en dormant, dit House avec une petite moue de dégoût."  
Croiser. Décroiser. Il avait les mains moites.  
"Elle en parle comment?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Elle dit son nom, des trucs du genre... C'est sûr qu'elle va pas faire de métaphores!"  
Wilson soupira un bref instant.  
"Elle dit son nom en dormant? Et alors?"  
House écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
"Elle pense toujours à ce minable, Jimmy! Je suis censé me sentir comment? Ses pensées tournent toujours autour de lui! Elle a plaqué Lucas pour moi, du moins c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit..." L'oncologue soupira de nouveau.  
"Et pourquoi elle t'aurait menti? Elle a fait son choix!"  
Au grand étonnement de Wilson, il vit son ami éviter son regard, gêné à nouveau.  
"Tu sais, ce pari qu'on avait fait avec Lucas...? Qu'elle répondrait à mon appel même si elle était en pleine action avec Lucas?  
-Oui, et alors?  
-Ca a pas duré plus de trois minutes.  
-Et...

Wilson se frappa le front du plat de la main.  
"Oh Mon Dieu House! Tu es le mec le plus stupide que je connaisse!  
-Nan, y'a le docteur Lacireuse aussi...  
-Arrête deux minutes! Tu penses que Cuddy a rompu avec Lucas pour toi parce qu'elle te trouvait meilleur que Lucas point de vue baise? T'es vraiment con, tu sais! Cuddy n'est pas du tout comme ca! Et même si c'était vrai...  
-C'est vrai que je suis meilleur que Lucas, protesta House, boudeur.  
-T'as un problème, House."  
Celui-ci étendit négligemment ses pieds sur le canapé, secrètement rassuré par les paroles de Wilson. Son ami continuait son sermon:  
"Tu es jaloux, House. Parce que tu es amoureux.  
-Oh, nan, pitié! Pas de sentimentalisme, je t'en prie! C'est que tu me ferais presque pleurer!  
-Tu viens d'ailleurs de le prouver à l'instant, House. Le fait que tu accordes une importance démesurée à cette histoire...  
-Démesurée? Non, mais, attends! Entendre ta petite amie prononcer le nom de son ex pendant son sommeil, ca dérangerait n'importe qui! A part toi, bien sûr, mais c'est pas de ta faute si tu as des problèmes d'hormones."  
Wilson ignora la dernière remarque de son ami et se redressa sur son bureau. "Bordel, House! Je veux pas te faire la morale, mais Cuddy est adulte. Elle t'a choisie, et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si elle a eu raison, mais elle t'a choisi toi! Elle parle de Lucas dans son sommeil? Et alors? Elle a vécu avec lui pendant je ne sais pas combien de mois, elle s'est fiancée avec lui! Elle allait l'épouser, House! Tu ne crois pas que ca laisse des traces? En ce moment elle doit être rongée de culpabilité à son égard! Et toi, au lieu de l'aider, tu perds ton temps dans mon bureau en te focalisant sur des détails stupides!"  
House se leva.  
"C'est bon? T'as fini? Que je puisse m'en aller?  
-House... Si ca te tracasse tant... Parle à Lucas."  
Il ne répondit pas et quitta le bureau de l'oncologue.

"Parle à Lucas..."  
Il avala une bouchée de viande dure comme une vieille semelle. Cette maudite phrase l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. C'était stupide. Que lui dirait-il? "Je crois que je suis en train de perdre Lisa?" "Elle t'aime plus que moi?"  
Le problème, c'était que les arguments de Wilson étaient concrets, probables. Lisa Cuddy culpabilisait pour un oui ou pour un non. Il se souvenait encore de son homme à tout faire qui était tombé du toit de sa maison et de la scène qu'elle avait fait. Elle se croyait réellement responsable! Un comble!  
Donc, ce trait de caractère qui était tellement présent chez Lisa rendait plus que probable l'hypothèse de Wilson. Après tout, elle avait vécu des mois avec lui avant de rompre. Quoi de plus normal qu'elle se sente coupable?  
Mais il en doutait. Au fond de lui, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle l'avait préféré à Lucas. Lui, au moins, était fiable, et un bon père pour Rachel... Les doutes subsistaient, et House savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à dormir tranquille à nouveau s'il n'était pas sûr des sentiments de Lisa. Oh, il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'aimait, ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche c'était si elle n'aimait pas toujours un peu Lucas en même temps.  
"Parle à Lucas..."  
Il mâcha férocement son bout de viande au risque de se déboîter la mâchoire. Sa décision était prise.

"HOUSE! HOUSE!"  
Thirteen courut vers son patron, les pans de sa blouse volant autour d'elle. House eut brièvement la vision d'une chouette démente.  
"Non, la coupa-t-il. Que ce patient crève ou non, même si il est le premier à être enfin atteint d'un lupus, j'en ai rien à faire!  
-Le test pour le lupus est négatif de toute façon, répliqua-t-elle, imperturbable. Foreman l'a fait trois fois.  
-Très bien. Ca confirme ce que j'ai dit il y a à peine trente secondes: j'en ai rien à cirer.  
-Je pensais que vous seriez peut être intéressé par le fait qu'il transpire du sang.  
-Eh bien vous vous trompiez! Bonne journée!"  
Il la planta là, la laissant avec un air blasé sur la figure. Il avait plus urgent à faire.  
Il entra avec appréhension dans son bureau. Faisait-il le bon choix? Question purement rhétorique, House, le grand diagnosticien, faisait toujours le bon choix. Il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Lucas. Le détective décrocha aussitôt.  
"Allô, House? Si c'est pour me parler de tes doutes, Wilson m'a déjà tout dit."  
House crut qu'il allait vomir tellement il était dégoûté par la voix et la phrase que venait de prononcer Lucas. Crétin. Evidemment, Wilson n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vendre la mèche.  
"House? Tu es toujours là?  
-Non, je suis en train de gravir l'Everest... Bien sûr que je suis là!  
-Ecoute, je suis dans un petit café près de l'hôpital. Viens me rejoindre dès que tu pourras t'échapper, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer."  
House lui raccrocha au nez sans prendre la peine de répondre. Lucas savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de venir. Il sembla au diagnosticien qu'il se trouvait dans un mauvais film d'espionnage, où le héros au cœur de lion se jette tout droit dans la gueule d'un méchant russe qui dispose d'informations livrées par un ami traître du dit héros au cœur de lion.  
Il prit sa veste avec pour intention de rejoindre le russe le plus vite possible. Il se ravisa pourtant en songeant qu'il lui faudrait tout d'abord amadouer la séduisante sorcière pour qui il bossait jour... et nuit.  
Il fit deux passages dans son bureau, un pour lui apporter un café, l'autre pour lui livrer une somptueuse glace couverte d'un océan de chantilly. Lisa avait eu l'air ravie, songea House avec soulagement. Tant mieux. Il se sentait un peu moins coupable de voir Lucas derrière son dos. "Bon Dieu, ressaisis toi, Greg! C'est pas comme si tu la trompais avec lui!" pensa-t-il en se giflant mentalement. De la culpabilité! Il ne manquait plus que ça! Pourquoi se sentir coupable de vouloir découvrir la vérité?  
Vers 4h de l'après midi, il parvint à quitter discrètement l'hôpital et à rejoindre Lucas dans le petit café. Il sourit faiblement au souvenir de Cuddy papotant avec un de ses énièmes conquêtes d'un site de rencontres. Ce jour-là, il avait tout fait capoter en allant chez elle pendant que, il le savait pertinemment, elle était encore avec lui. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi! S'il n'était pas intervenu, qui sait ce que Cuddy serait devenue? Mariée, sans doute, avec des gamins joufflus courant autour d'elle, le nez dégoulinant de morve. Il frissonna de dégoût. Cuddy valait bien mieux que cela!  
"Et toi, lui souffla une petite voix agaçante dans sa tête, penses-tu que tu es bon pou Cuddy?  
-Oh, ta gueule, marmonna-t-il, lassé, avant de franchi la porte du café."  
Lucas était attablé au fond de la pièce, sirotant un jus de papaye. House, pour sa part, préféra commander une boisson d'homme (du bourbon :P) avant d'aller le rejoindre. Il s'assit en faisant le plus de bruit possible avec sa chaise. Lucas leva enfin les yeux vers lui.  
"Salut, House.  
-Hey."  
Le détective aspira une gorgée de sa boisson avec sa paille. Il affichait un petit sourire narquois qui donnait des envies de meurtres sauvages à House.  
"Alors... dit Lucas, en réprimant son sourire. Comme ça, tu penses que Lisa m'aime toujours? Oh, ça coule de source, remarque. Je suis un type brillant. Attends! s'exclama-t-il, voyant que House allait l'interrompre. Je vais parler à ta place, comme ça on ira plus vite. Wilson m'a appelé pour me prévenir que tu allais me téléphoner, et que tu avais des doutes sur les sentiments de Lisa à mon égard. Parfaitement légitime, si tu veux mon avis, d'autant que je penses que tes craintes sont fondées..."  
House ne broncha pas.  
"Bref, passons. En fait, ce que tu veux, House, plus que de savoir si tu as raison, ce sont des preuves. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'en donner une."  
Nouvelle gorgée de jus de papaye pour Lucas, de bourbon pour House.  
"Voilà, l'histoire. Tu connais l'être humain que Lisa aime par dessus tout?  
-Sa bâtarde, grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Rachel, oui..."  
Un sourire machiavélique s'afficha sur le visage de Lucas.

« Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagirait si elle... disparaissait ? »

House fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Est-ce que Lucas était réellement en train de...

« Ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit Lucas en apercevant l'expression de House. Il ne s'agit pas de la mettre en danger, mais de voir comment Lisa réagira avec chacun de nous si elle est placée en situation de crise. Si Rachel disparaît, je pourrais faire mon enquête et réintégrer son univers. Nous verrons bien qui elle préférera. »

Il y eut un long silence. House réfléchissait. C'était stupide et inutilement risqué. La pire connerie de l'univers. Si Cuddy apprenait leur petite magouille... Il ne préférait pas penser aux conséquences. D'un autre côté, s'il refusait, qu'allait penser Lucas ? House imaginait très bien son sourire narquois s'il déclinait son offre. Et cela, son orgueil de mâle ne pouvait le supporter. Il leva les yeux vers Lucas et fit un simple signe de tête. Le détective sourit.

« Je savais que tu dirais oui ! »

House grogna.

« Arrange-toi pour rentrer plus tard ce soir et vas à ton appartement. Elle t'y rejoindra quand elle aura vu que Rachel a disparue. Moi, je vais de ce pas soudoyer la nounou et je les emmènerai chez moi pour quelques jours, le temps que j' « enquête », dit il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Tu m'appelleras quand Lisa sera chez toi, okay ? Allez, tchao, Greg ! »

House ne répondit rien. Il regrettait déjà. Il commanda un nouveau bourbon tout en regardant la petite silhouette de son ennemi juré disparaître au bout de la rue.

Lucas avait insisté pour que Cuddy raconte toute son histoire depuis le début, ce qui avait déclenché une nouvelle crise de larmes. Lucas en avait profité pour se rapprocher d'elle pour la consoler. Ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre.

House, accoudé au bar, serrait les dents. Cette vision lui rappelait douloureusement la période où Lisa et Lucas étaient ensemble. Il se rappelait du jour où il avait appris qu'ils allaient emménager ensemble, quand Wilson avait décidé de l'aider à se venger en achetant l'appartement qu'ils convoitaient... Et tous ces autres jours, moins plaisants également, où Lucas avait déposé un blaireau ou un animal approchant dans leur baignoire, déclenché le système anti-incendie qui avait mis HS la télévision... Et maintenant, il devait de nouveau regarder Lisa subir les minables techniques d'approches de Lucas ? Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'il était une victime consentante !

Lorsque Cuddy eut fini de raconter le moment où elle s'était aperçue que Rachel avait disparue et que Lucas eut arrêté de la peloter discrètement, House toussota.

« Il n'y a plus de moments à perdre, dit-il. Lucas, tu as ta voiture ? Oui ? Très bien, poursuivit-il devant son hochement de tête affirmatif. J'amène Lisa et on se retrouve devant sa maison, ordonna-t-il. A toute à l'heure. »

Il sourit discrètement devant la grimace de Lucas qui aurait bien aimé voir Cuddy dans sa voiture. Jamais il ne lui laisserait ce plaisir ! pensa House, vindicatif.

Il attendit que Lucas ait claqué la porte pour se tourner vers Cuddy. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Ca va ? lui souffla-t-il. Tu tiens le coup ?

-Ca va, mentit Cuddy. Enfin, non, mais tu es là... »

House se sentit de nouveau coupable devant la confiance que lui témoignait Cuddy. Il la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Tout va bien se passer, assura-t-il.

-Oui, fit Cuddy en renifla faiblement. Lucas est là... »

House se raidit. Son cœur battait trop fort. Cuddy s'en rendit compte mais nota le fait dans un coin de sa tête, sans lui accorder plus d'importance que cela.

« Oui, dit-elle. C'est un bon détective. Je lui fais confiance. »

Ce fut le tour de House de faire la grimace.

« Allons le rejoindre, dit-il. Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre Super-Détective.

-Arrête un peu ton cinéma avec Lucas, ordonna Cuddy, les sourcils froncés. C'est de ma fille qu'il s'agit, et soit dit en passant, ça n'a pas l'air de trop t'inquiéter ! »

House recula, choqué. Elle n'avait plus l'air du tout vulnérable, seulement en colère.

« Tu... tu penses que je me fous complètement de Rachel ? s'insurgea-t-il, toujours sous le choc de cette accusation plus ou moins fondée.

-Puisque tu me le demandes, oui ! répondit-elle, les joues rosées par la colère et l'inquiétude. »

House resta bouche bée.

« C'est faux Lisa ! se défendit-il, tout en ayant conscience de parler comme un enfant de maternelle. J'aime bien Rachel , mais excuse moi de ne pas rester toute la journée à l'observer babiller et se moucher comme le faisait ce crétin de Lucas ! Et soit dit en passant aussi, j'ai autant confiance dans ses capacités que toi, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je peux le saquer !

- Ecoute, épargne-moi tes explications House, parce que si j'en entends encore un mot, je te jure que je vais être encore plus en colère après toi ! Au moins, Lucas montre des sentiments, _lui_ ! »

House ne répliqua rien. Il lui semblait que son estomac faisait des nœuds désagréables et que son cœur venait de faire une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il ne répliqua rien et attrapa ses clés de voiture. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et s'effaça devant Cuddy. Ils descendirent côte à côte les escaliers sans pour autant échange quelques paroles. House observait Cuddy du coin de l'œil mais celle-ci ne tourna pas la tête une seule fois. Il déglutit et s'aperçut que sa gorge était douloureuse il se rendit compte qu'il se retenait pour ne pas pleurer. Pathétique, songea-t-il avec désespoir. Ils s'installèrent dans sa voiture avec raideur et ne s'adressèrent pas un seul mot de tout le trajet.

Arrivés devant la maison de Cuddy, House coupa le contact et Cuddy sortit de la voiture toujours en silence. Elle claqua la portière avec violence et rejoignit Lucas qui attendait sur le perron. House fit de même après quelques instants de méditation douloureuse.

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la maison vide.

House ricanait silencieusement en voyant Lucas faire semblant d'enquêter. Il se penchait soulevait le tapis, inspectait les barreaux du lit de Rachel et ses couvertures... Savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une mascarade de mauvais goût rendait la scène presque comique. Cependant il avait d'autres problèmes plus urgent que l'hypocrisie de Lucas – et le sienne, par la même occasion -. Cuddy semblait toujours en colère mais il comptait bien regagner son estime, par tous les moyens.

_TBC! Laissez vos reviews! ;)_


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir les enfants! Un peu de lecture ;) ? Vos reviews sont appréciées comme d'habitude ( ce qui me fait penser que j'oublie toujours de vos remercier pour vos précieux commentaires alors voilà: UN GRAND MERCI A TOUS! Love you all! :D)_

_Bon appétit! _

« Il n'y a pas eu d'entrée par effraction, disait Lucas. Ce qui veut dire que celui qui a enlevé Rachel avait la clé, ou qu'il était déjà dans la maison...

-Mais il n'y a personne qui a la clé de chez moi ! faisait Cuddy, en proie à l'hystérie. Juste moi, la nounou et House !

-Je sais, je sais, la réconfortait le détective en la serrant d'un peu trop près. Je... »

Exaspéré, House n'écoutait même plus quelles imbécilités il pouvait bien lui raconter. Oh, il comptait bien lui faire payer toute cette histoire !

Au bout d'une heure qui parut longue et inconfortable à House, le portable de Lucas sonna. Il décrocha, vaguement irrité de devoir cesser ses manœuvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, il raccrocha, subitement plus blanc qu'un ours polaire passé à la machine à laver.

« Ecoute, Lisa, je dois y aller. Une affaire urgente. Je sais, rien n'est plus urgent que ta fille, mais il faut vraiment que je parte ! Je serais de retour dans une petite heure ! House... »

Il le fixa, tentant visiblement de lui faire comprendre un message codé.

« ...A toute à l'heure, acheva-t-il. »

House acquiesça, un peu dérouté. La porte claqua. House et Cuddy se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Lisa... tenta House en se rapprochant doucement. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air vaguement agacée mais moins en colère que l'heure d'avant.

«Quoi ? fit-elle.

-Je te demande pardon, susurra-t-il. »

Il savait très bien que les excuses la touchaient, en particulier venant de lui. Elle était trop sensible, trop gentille : voilà ce qu'étaient ses défauts.

« Il faudrait d'abord que tu saches pourquoi je suis en colère contre toi, répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement, la voix néanmoins adoucie.

-Parce que tu penses que je ne m'intéresse pas à Rachel, que je ne ressens rien face à sa disparition... ? »

Cuddy soupira.

« Tu es stupide.

-Heu... Je sais ?

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis fâchée...

-Ah ben, faudrait savoir quand même ! fit House, complètement perdu. »

Ce fut son tour de faire quelques pas vers lui.

« Greg... dit-elle, et le simple fait qu'elle prononce son prénom déclencha des frissons chez House. Ecoute, je sais bien que tu as fait des efforts, depuis que tu es sorti de Mayfield. Tu assumes tes émotions, mine de rien, mais je sais bien que je ne peux pas te demander de pleurer devant un film à l'eau de rose ! Je suis très fier de ce que tu as accompli avec Rachel depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Bien sûr, tu ne seras jamais du genre à t'extasier devant tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire mais tu la tolères et je pense que tu l'aimes bien. »

House hocha la tête, déconcerté par ce discours.

« J'aimerais comprendre, alors, dit House.

-Je te dois des excuses, admit-elle à mi-voix. J'ai oublié pendant un instant que les gens ne changent pas. D'un côté il y avait toi, et de l'autre Lucas, qui est tellement...

-Ridicule ?

-Démonstratif. Je sais que Rachel lui manque beaucoup, il s'investit tellement dans cette enquête...

-Humpf.

-En tout cas, je te demande pardon. Je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Rachel et de tes sentiments.

-Excuses acceptées, fit House avec soulagement.

-Par contre, poursuivit Cuddy en plantant ses yeux bleu-vert dans les siens, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre Lucas et toi et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais vous agissez bizarrement vous deux. Toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le rabaisser et lui... »

Elle n'acheva pas car le portable de House sonna. Lucas, lu House. Il décrocha rapidement.

« Allô ? dit-il en prenant une voix aussi neutre que possible.

-House ! Je... »

Lucas semblait paniqué.

« Quoi ?

-Rachel... Elle a disparue ! »

House sentit un grand poids lui tomber sur les épaules. Nom de Dieu, que s'était-il passé ?

« Comment ça ? gronda-t-il.

-L'appel que j'ai reçu toute à l'heure, c'était un collègue que j'avais chargé de surveiller ma maison pendant que je n'étais pas là. Il a été assommé et il m'a prévenu dès qu'il a repris connaissance que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans ma maison... Rachel a disparue, House ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Donnez-lui le traitement pour le lupus, répondit-il en raccrochant. »

Il balança son portable sur la table basse.

« C'était mon équipe, mentit-il en s'adressant à Cuddy.

-Ah, bon, je ne savais pas que tu avais un cas... »

Un peu gêné, House esquiva la question par son silence.

« Lisa, je dois retourner à l'hôpital, prononça-t-il prudemment. Mon patient est plutôt mal en point... »

Son cerveau bouillait littéralement. Rachel. Bordel. Elle avait _vraiment_ disparue, cette fois-ci. Lucas les avaient foutus dans un beau merdier. Les scénarios catastrophes s'enchaînaient dans sa tête à une vitesse démentielle. Lisa, brisée, devant le cadavre de sa fille. Sa fille qu'elle avait attendue et désirée depuis des années. Lisa qui découvrait la supercherie et qui... le quittait. Cette pensée lui était intolérable. Après tant d'années gâchées à force de nier ses sentiments, faudrait-il qu'il la perde ? Mais pourquoi avait-il toujours besoin de s'autodétruire ?

Il sentit qu'elle lui agrippait la main.

« Non, je t'en prie, le supplia-t-elle. Ne me laisse pas toute seule ici, sinon je n'aurait plus à faire semblant d'être forte et je vais craquer...

-Chut, Lisa... dit-il en serrant sa main. Je serai de retour bientôt... »

Elle sanglotait convulsivement, ses épaules secouées comme celles d'un pantin. House réfléchit à toute vitesse, paniqué par cette nouvelle crise de larmes.

« Je vais appeler Wilson, d'accord ? J'arrive. »

Il s'isola dans la cuisine et ferma la porte.

« Calme-toi, Greg, s'ordonna-t-il à mi-voix. D'abord, il faut que Lisa aille chez Wilson. Ensuite, il faut absolument que je vois Lucas... et que je retrouve la môme si je veux éviter la catastrophe ! »

Dresser cette liste mentale lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il composa le numéro de Wilson. La communication s'établit et House entendit un grand fracas et un « Outch ! » retentissant.

« Heu... Jimmy ?

-Ouille, je... Ah, House ! Ca va bien ?

-Heu... répéta-t-il. Je ne sais pas encore, et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il »

Il se ravisa cependant.

« Non, attends, en fait je ne veux pas savoir, j'ai un truc plus urgent à t'avouer. »

Nouveaux bruits de fond et cris de douleurs.

« Quoi ? entendit House à l'autre bout du fil.

-Jimmy, je me suis foutu vraiment dans la merde.

-Encore ?

-J'ai... »

House hésita.

« Besoin de toi.

-Ah...Bon ?

-Est-ce que je peux t'amener Lisa ? Je ne peux pas la laisser seule dans sa maison... Rachel a disparue. »

Il y eut un bref silence.

« QUOI ? »

House fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

« Oui. Hier soir. Lucas est là. Il ...enquête.

-Oh, bordel. Est-ce que Cuddy tient le coup ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Et toi ? Tu gères ? Je sais que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec les larmes...

-Je... c'est pas ça le problème.

-...

-Je me suis foutu dans la merde. Comme toujours !

-...

-Hé ! Ho ! Je te dis que je me suis foutu dans la merde, tu entends !

-Mon silence, House, c'est une invitation muette pour que tu continues.

-Pas au téléphone. On se voit plus tard, d'accord ? Je dépose Lisa chez toi et je file voir Lucas.

-D'accord. »

Il allait raccrocher quand une pensée lui chatouilla l'esprit.

« Comment tu t'es fait mal, quand j'ai appelé ? Je t'entendais crier comme une femmelette...

-Ah oui, c'est ces saloperies de Lego... A plus, House. Je t'attends. »

House contempla son téléphone. Lego ? Wilson déconnait sec, en ce moment.

Il réussit à boucler Cuddy dans sa voiture. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil elle était HS, aucun doute sur cela. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la doyenne tyrannique de l'hôpital qu'il adorait emmerder (entre autre). De nouveau il eut honte de lui-même, ce qui lui était arrivé pour la dernière fois il y avait une quarantaine d'années, lorsqu'il s'était fait attrapé pour avoir volé le taille-crayon de son camarade à l'école primaire. Ce sentiment inhabituel qui lui était extrêmement désagréable le conforta dans sa position : il allait voir Lucas, lui botter le cul, retrouver Rachel, et ensuite tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il fit un dérapage contrôlé devant la maison de Wilson, déposa rapidement Cuddy et l'embrassa rapidement. Wilson les attendait sur le perron. Il prit Lisa dans ses bras, la consolant comme il savait si bien le faire. Il fixait House d'un air à la fois interrogateur, amusé et blasé. Il avait sûrement quelque chose à lui dire, un sermon ennuyeux, mais cela pourrait bien attendre, songea House.

Il fit crisser les pneus d'une manière virile =P et partit dare-dare en direction de la maison de Lucas. Conduisant d'une main, il appela Lucas. Son crédit commençait à en prendre un coup.

« Du nouveau ? dit-il sans cérémonies.

-Pas grand-chose, lui répondit la voix de Lucas, basse et angoissée. L'agresseur qui a assommé mon collègue n'a pas défoncé la porte. Je pense qu'il a tout bêtement sonné. La nounou et dû lui ouvrir et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'a suivi avec Rachel.

-Merde.

-Comme tu dis. C'est forcément quelqu'un qui était au courant que Rachel était chez moi.

-Personne n'était au courant !

-Faut croire que si. »

Ce fut le tour de House de poser l'éternelle question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais fouiller mon appartement pour voir s'il y a des indices mais je n'ai pas trop d'espoirs.

-Rappelle moi qui a eu la brillante idée d'enlever Rachel ?

-Rappelle moi qui a accepté ? rétorqua Lucas. »

Mouché, House ne sut que répondre.

« Je déteste ce gosse, souffla-t-il dans le téléphone. Okay, Lucas, je vais rentrer chez Wilson dormir un peu. Je reviens dans une heure ou deux, mais là, je suis claqué.

-Tu me laisses tout seul, House ? Et qu'est-ce que... »

House n'eut aucun scrupule à couper net la communication.

Il n'y aurait rien chez Lucas, ça ne servirait à rien qu'il aille là-bas. Il n'y avait pas eu d'effraction, pas de lutte, rien. Donc la nounou avait suivi l'inconnu de son plein gré. Etait-il un inconnu pour elle, d'ailleurs ? De toute façon, il fallait que cet homme inspire suffisamment confiance. Quelqu'un d'apaisant, de calme, pour calmer les éventuels réticences et récriminations de la vieille chouette qui servait de nounou à Rachel. Le tableau paraissait familier à House. Il eut un demi-sourire. Le salaud !

Il sortit précipitamment de sa voiture et sonna chez Wilson. Celui-ci lui ouvrit immédiatement.

« Je t'ai vu arriver, dit-il.

-Espèce d'enfoiré !

-Que... Quoi ?

-Lisa dort ?

-Oui, depuis dix minutes. Elle est épuisée.

-Tant mieux ! dit House en balançant son poing dans la figure de Wilson.

-Outch ! »

Sous le choc, Wilson tomba à la renverse d'une manière comique et se massa la mâchoire.

« Ca, c'est pour la trouille que tu m'as foutue ! »

Il se releva avec difficulté.

« Chuuuut ! intima-t-il à House. Tu vas la réveiller !

-C'était toi ! Toi qui as assommé l'abruti d'acolyte de Lucas !

-Je ne l'ai pas assommé ! protesta Wilson. Disons qu'il s'est cogné la tête contre le trottoir...

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand Lucas m'a dit que Rachel avait disparue ! »

Wilson se redressa, les sourcils froncés, l'air moralisateur.

« Je l'ai fait pour vous donner une bonne leçon, dit-il. Vous flanquez la frousse une bonne fois pour toutes, histoire de vous montrer comment cela aurait pu dégénérer. Avoue que vous l'aviez mérité, tous les deux ! Jour avec la fille de Cuddy ! Vous êtes dingues ! Et suicidaires !

-Calme toi, Jimmy ! D'abord, comment tu as appris notre plan ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce que tu peux être naïf, des fois ! Je vous connais, tous les deux. Je sais jusqu'où vous êtes capables d'aller pour Cuddy. Lucas n'est pas le seul à connaître deux trois trucs utiles... Je vous ai suivis au restaurant.

-Tu étais là bas ? Je n'ai vu personne... s'étonna House.

-Et tu crois que c'était qui qui t'as servi tes bourbons ? »

House bondit sur ses pieds, du moins c'était la réaction qu'il aurait eu si sa jambe blessée ne l'en avait empêchée.

« Le serveur ? C'était toi ?

-Depuis le jour où tu m'as dit que mon déguisement d'Halloween était nul, j'ai ressassé ma vengeance, plaisanta Wilson.

-Oh. Bravo. Ta propre mère ne t'aurait pas reconnu... Et où est Rachel ?

-Je l'ai installée dans la chambre d'amis avec sa nounou, le temps d'inventer une explication potable à sa disparition pour Cuddy.

-Ouuuuf. »

House se passa une main sur le front. C'était plus que du soulagement encore... c'était le sentiment réconfortant de toute puissance que l'on éprouvait après avoir sauvé les meubles de l'inondation certaine.

« Je prendrais bien un bourbon, souffla-t-il.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, dit Wilson d'un ton sentencieux en fronçant les sourcils. Quand elle l'apprendra...

-Wow wow wow, Jimmy ! C'est fini, elle ne l'apprendra pas ! »

La mâchoire de Wilson se décrocha sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Quoi ? Tu ne vas rien lui dire ?

-Tout le monde ment, glissa House avec un clin d'œil.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

« J'ai la classe, non ?

-House, porter des Rayban ne suffit pas pour avoir la classe.

-La ferme, Jimmy. »

House sirota distraitement son Coca, les yeux rivés sur la poitrine de sa belle Cuddy.

« On fait très beaufs américains, allongés sur des transats au milieu du jardin, remarqua Wilson.

-On s'en branle. On est déjà américains, autant être beaufs, pas vrai ?

-Si tu veux.

-Quelqu'un reveut du Coca ? intervint Cuddy.

-Doucement sur la boisson, Lisa, se moqua House. C'est déjà ton troisième verre, si tu continues à ce train là tu vas finir complètement beurrée.

-Ahah, fit-elle en lui adressant une grimace à laquelle House répliqua en lui tirant la langue puérilement. »

Rachel gazouillait tranquillement sur le gazon, occupée à martyriser le chat des voisins qui s'était malencontreusement aventuré sur son territoire. House sourit en repensant à toutes les péripéties qu'elle avait inconsciemment traversées. Quand on pense au nombre de choses que l'on ne saura jamais, songea-t-il ironiquement.

Son téléphone sonna, fait qui était en ce moment décidément très habituel. House aurait parié sans hésiter qu'il s'agissait de Lucas. Il n'avait pas cessé d'essayer de le joindre ces derniers jours, en partie pour tenter d'apprendre ce qu'il était advenu de Rachel – la véritable raison cependant étant qu'il s'estimait en droit d'essayer de reconquérir Lisa Cuddy.

« Encore Lucas ? demanda Cuddy.

-Moui, répondit-il, avec une petite moue qui en disait long sur ses sentiments à son égard.

-Ce qu'il peut être collant, soupira-t-elle. Il devrait pourtant savoir qu'il ne m'intéresse pas.

-Oh, je le comprends un peu, moi aussi j'aurais envie de récupérer une femme comme toi, glissa-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Cuddy accueillit le compliment en lui décocha un sourire radieux et en profita pour embrasser tendrement le diagnosticien.

House réfléchit un instant. Répondre ou ne pas répondre ? Telle était la question

Il décrocha avec un soupir au bout du troisième appel.

« Lucas.

-Je suis devant la porte.

-Quoi ? »

Lucas avait déjà raccroché. Furieux, House se leva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna Cuddy, inquiète.

-Il est devant chez nous, articula-t-il furieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, bon sang ? dirent Cuddy et Wilson au même instant.

-J'en sais rien ! s'énerva House. Mais je peux vous dire qu'il va dégager vite fait !

-Laisse moi lui ouvrir, intervint Cuddy avec autorité, ou ça va dégénérer. »

House grogna de dépit mais accepta. Il regarda Cuddy s'éloigner d'une démarche aguichante.

« Pourquoi est-elle aussi sexy, gémit-il. Pas étonnant que Lucas se change en vieillard libidineux dès qu'il la voit...

-Et tu t'en plains, en plus, dit Wilson, moqueur.

-Parfois, vivre avec elle n'est pas de tout repos...

-Parce que toi tu l'es, reposant ? s'étrangla l'oncologue.

-Je t'en prie ! s'écria-t-il, faussement offusqué. Les mots peuvent faire mal tu sais ? »

Il entendait vaguement Cuddy prononcer quelques mots et les verres s'entrechoquer dans la cuisine.

« Pourquoi elle sert un verre à cet abruti, se plaignit-il.

-Tu sais bien comment elle est...

-C'est bien ça le problème... Elle ne peut donc pas se débarrasser de cette damnée culpabilité ! »

Wilson ne répondit pas, peu enclin à recueillir les accès de rage de son ami. Après quelques minutes, House se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus un seul bruit en provenance de la maison. Il se leva.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, annonça-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet. Surveille bien Rachel, Jimmy !

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça... On aura tout vu... »

House se dirigea vers la porte du jardin et pénétra dans la maison pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il poussa doucement la porte. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

« Non mais dis-donc, il faut pas te gêner, espèce de nabot visqueux ! »

_TBC! Le prochain post sera le dernier, alors pour une fois je vais vous laisser poireauter! (un peu...) ;D Niark niark! _

_Pour mes prochaines fics ce week end je vais les finir et puis je les posterai en cours de semaine, probablement jeudi... Bises! _


	5. Chapter 4

_Le dernier chapitre. J'espère vous avoir distrait pendant quelques jours! _

Lucas se détacha nonchalamment de la bouche de Cuddy qui était coincée entre le plan de travail et le corps désormais repoussant de son ex petit ami. Il dévisagea House avec une expression bêtement satisfaite et insolente. House vit rouge. Il résista à la tentation de lui envoyer un bon coup de canne dans les dents, une impulsion pleine de virilité sans aucun doute : un homme se bat avec les poings. Il lâcha sa canne qui rebondit sur le sol, écarta d'un geste Cuddy et se planta devant son ennemi juré.

« Tu sais, siffla House, si ma jambe droite n'était pas aussi mal en point, je t'aurais poursuivi à travers toute la ville jusqu'à ce que tu crèves d'épuisement pour ce que tu as fait à Lisa ! »

Lucas le regardait toujours, les yeux aussi expressifs qu'un bovin.

« Tu viens chez moi – chez nous – et tu essaies de te faire ma copine ? Tu ne réponds pas ? »

Cuddy semblait plutôt mal à l'aise. En voyant House lever le poing pour frapper Lucas, elle s'écria :

« NON ! »

House se figea en plein geste. Le doute et la douleur passèrent fugitivement sur son visage.

« Tu... Tu ne lui en veux pas ? »

Horrifié, House vit Cuddy baisser la tête, un peu honteuse. Il déglutit.

« Tu sais, chuchota-t-il, je comprendrais si tu le préférais à moi... Il est plus stable... Un père _modèle_ (seul lui pouvait déceler la pointe d'ironie dans sa voix). Je te laisserai partir avec lui... »

Elle releva les yeux.

« Je... c'est bon, je te laisse avec lui, dit House en faisant mine de faire demi-tour. »

Elle le rattrapa par le bras.

« C'est pas ça, lui fit-elle en lui offrant un large sourire. J'aimerais le faire moi-même. »

House lui rendit son sourire, soulagé.

« Comme Madame voudra, dit-il en s'inclinant cérémonieusement. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant le craquement des os quand Cuddy frappa de toutes ses forces Lucas.

« Maintenant, dégage, Lucas, lui dit-elle, rouge de colère (ou de plaisir...), ou j'appelle les flics pour harcèlement. »

Le détective cracha un mollard plein de sang sur le carrelage.

« Il n'est pas celui que tu crois, lâcha-t-il, plein de rancœur. Je te parie qu'il connaît la véritable histoire de la disparition de Rachel, _lui_. »

Il tourna les talons et claqua la porte.

House ferma les yeux un instant. Le bâtard. Il avait osé ! Il lui sembla que son cœur allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Trop plein d'émotions, sans doute !

« Cuddy, je... je vais t'expliquer ! »

Il avait la désagréable impression de se retrouver devant sa propre mère, tentant de lui expliquer que non, il n'avait pas donné ses brocolis au chien des voisins. Non, promis, il ne savait pas que Wippie avait l'estomac fragile !

« Oui, j'aimerais bien, fit Cuddy sèchement.

-Je... »

House décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. La franchise. L'arme ultime quand on se retrouve démuni.

« Je t'ai entendu une nuit prononcer le nom de Lucas, avoua-t-il avec difficulté. J'étais... jaloux. Je pensais que tu l'aimais encore. »

Il se tut un instant. Il se sentait terriblement rabaissé par le regard bleu vert et indulgent de Cuddy.

« J'ai vu Lucas, et je lui ai confié mes... doutes. Et j'ai accepté son plan... Il m'a dit qu'on verrait bien lequel de nous deux tu choisirais en « situation de crise ». En, d'autres termes, si Rachel disparaissait. On a...

-Ne va pas plus loin, s'il te plaît. »

Elle soupira, plus horripilée qu'en colère.

« Ne me raconte pas comment vous m'avez manipulée en jouant avec mes sentiments ! Et je ne parle pas de Rachel qui a dû être terrifiée ! »

House l'observa, le regard en coin. Elle ne semblait pas surprise, songea-t-il. Elle avait eu le temps de se faire à cette idée, visiblement. Et il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde pour lui avoir avoué tout cela. Bien sûr.

« Wilson t'a tout raconté.

-Oui, admit Cuddy. D'abord j'ai été très en colère. Tu peux me croire, j'ai pensé à tous les moyens possibles pour te le faire payer. »

A la vue du petit sourire sadique de Cuddy, House ne put que la croire sur parole. Finalement son regard s'adoucit.

« En même temps, je savais à quoi m'en tenir quand j'ai largué Lucas pour toi. Tu as fait des efforts avec Rachel, mais elle n'est pas encore assez importante pour toi pour que tu n'aies aucuns scrupules à simuler son enlèvement ! Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas vraiment surprise... Non, c'est plutôt Lucas qui m'a surprise cette fois-ci. Moi qui pensais qu'il aimait vraiment Rachel, il s'en ai servi comme d'un jouet... »

House lui adressa une grimace timide.

« Ca ne servirait à rien de te punir aux dépends de notre vie de couple...

-Je suis d'accord !

-...c'est pour ça que désormais, tu me feras le double de tes heures de clinique SANS DISCUTER !

-Ouille, maman, t'es méchante ! »

Elle lui sourit, ironique.

« Pauvre bébé. Tu l'as bien cherché. »

House l'enlaça prudemment.

« Je suis désolé. Hum... je recommencerai plus !

-J'y compte bien ! s'exclama Cuddy, mi hystérique mi amusée. Tu n'imagines même pas l'état dans lequel tu m'as mise.

-Je suis pardonné quand même ?

-Ca dépend de ta prestation ce soir, lui répondit-elle avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

-Oui, je serai pardonné alors, pas de problème !

-Ne sois pas si sûr de toi !

-Ahah. »

Ils s'embrassèrent réellement pour la première fois depuis ce qui leur semblait être des siècles, sans dissimulation ni culpabilité.

« Il faut que je t'avoues quelque chose, dit Cuddy, à bout de souffle.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais pourquoi j'ai parlé de Lucas dans mo sommeil ?

-Heu, je ne préfère pas savoir, fit House, un peu gêné. N'en parlons plus.

-Comme tu voudras. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, House craqua.

« Dis-moi !

-Je le savais que ta curiosité serait la plus forte !

-Allez !

-Très bien, dit-elle, riant. Tu sais que le concierge était mort la veille de mon rêve ?

-Oh non ! Pas lui ! C'était le sosie de Roger Moore !

-Bref, je devais lui trouver un remplaçant au plus vite, mais personne ne s'était présenté. J'étais assez préoccupée et j'ai rêvé que j'engageais Lucas. A un moment de mon rêve – enfin mon cauchemar – il renversait une poubelle sur ton bureau et... »

Elle rit, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à rêver de cet abruti, ronchonna House.

-C'est juste... Je revois ta tête quand tu as découvert ton bureau... Ahah ! Tu aurais dû te voir !

-Pff. C'est bien les femmes, toujours à rire pour un rien ! »

Il attrapa la main de Cuddy et ils sortirent de la cuisine. House tentait de gâcher son sourire qui s'élargissait de seconde en seconde.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda Cuddy, soupçonneuse.

-Tu n'aimes pas Lucas !

-Bien sûr que non, idiot ! »

Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. Ils passèrent la porte du jardin. Le soleil resplendissait, faisant luire les dernières gouttes de rosée rescapées de la chaleur. Wilson s'était paisiblement endormit sur sn transat.

« Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû lui donner de la grenadine, il ne supporte pas bien ça, remarqua House. »

Cuddy lui agrippa le bras d'un geste brusque.

« Quoi ?

-Où est Rachel ? dit Cuddy, tendue.

-J'en sais rien ! Jimmy, debout ! Où est Rachel ?

-Je... je ne sais pas, elle était là il y deux minutes... elle doit se cacher dans le buisson, là bas... »

Cuddy vérifia rapidement et soupira de soulagement. House lui adressa un sourire angélique.

« Promis, c'était pas moi, cette fois-ci ! »

_FIN ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? ;)_

_A très bientôt j'espère pour une nouvelle fic! :D_


End file.
